


He's a Stranger

by sadmarchhare



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, or to whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Something about him just struck you. Somehow you felt like you had never a met a man like him before, there was just something that you couldn’t help but feel that distinguished him from the rest. Was it his hair? His eyes? The way he carried himself? Or was it his voice? But maybe it was all those things mixed together. Nevertheless, there was one thing you knew and it was that you needed to talk to him.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	He's a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i cant tell if this is good or not but if u guys think it is tell me so i can write a second part ;-;

Something about him just struck you. Somehow you felt like you had never a met a man like him before, there was just something that you couldn’t help but feel that distinguished him from the rest. Was it his hair? His eyes? The way he carried himself? Or was it his voice? But maybe it was all those things mixed together. Nevertheless, there was one thing you knew and it was that you needed to talk to him. 

So, when you discovered that he worked at odd jobs a place not very far away from where you lived, you started to think of an excuse to go see him. A good excuse would be of course to actually go there with a job for them to do but you currently didn’t have anything she needed to be done. So, after some days of trying to come up with something, anything for them to do you had an idea. You could go to the nearest park and drop your necklace then pretend you lost it and ask them to go find it. Sure, it was a bit lame but it was better than nothing. 

And so you ran to the park right next to a coffee shop you often go and just dropped your necklace by the swing set, then proceed to go odd jobs. It didn’t matter this was a simple request they’d probably finish quickly all you needed was an excuse to start a conversation with him without seeming weird. 

When you reached odd jobs, you took a deep breath, faked your best distressed face and knocked. A teen with brown hair who was most definitely not who you were here for opened the door. “Good morning, do you need anything?” said he, “Yes actually, I heard you guys do ‘odd jobs’ I need help with something?” “Yes, you came to the right place! My name’s Shinpachi, well please enter so we can discuss the job.” At least he seemed excited, you noted. 

And when you entered, you saw him sitting on a couch with what looked like JUMP in his hands. Now this is what you were really here for. Shinpachi told you to sit in the couch in front of the one the man you were here for sat, while Shinpachi told that same man that you were for a job, and called a girl that looked younger than you to sit in the couch in front of you as well. Something caught your eye however; did the silver haired man just look at you up and down? But you decided it was just your imagination playing tricks on you since you were so excited to be here. 

“Welcome hm...” He said looking at you, “(y/n).” “(y/n). I’m Gintoki. I heard you need our help?” Hearing him say your name made your heart skip a bit. You really didn’t expect such a small thing to affect you so much but he just had a power over you, you didn’t know someone you only saw twice could have. But he certainly wasn’t as smooth as you expected and did you see him put his finger in his nose? Well no matter, you went on, “Yes hm, it’s a bit silly but I lost a necklace I really like and it cost me a bit. If needed I’ll pay half in advance...” Hopefully this got them interested. 

“Sure, what does it look like?” You smiled hopeful, so they accepted you imagined they must not have many jobs today then. You quickly explained what the necklace looked like and they all got up. “Let’s go!” said the girl, “Wait Kagura,” named Kagura apparently, “where did you last saw it?” said Shinpachi the one who had told the girl to wait. “I’m sorry but I really don’t remember. I’ll go with you guys maybe that will refresh my memory.” “Alright then let’s go.” Said Gintoki. 

But before getting out the door you handed Gintoki three thousand yen, “I said I’d pay half in advance.” “We don’t take money in advance-” He said looking at the money in his hand “Please do.” You insisted, he just looked at you in the eyes and put the money away but not before saying “I think I’ve seen you somewhere before.” You instantly blush, had he noticed you the moment you first saw him too? After all there was no way he knew you from anywhere else. 

“Well you probably saw me around ha-ha...” As embarrassing as it was getting this attention from him was making you incredibly happy yet shy, this effect he had on you had to mean something. You needed to be closer to him, hopefully he thought you weren’t too bad either. “Yes probably.” He said and eithout any more words being exchanged by you two, the search for your necklace started. 

At first you all walked around a bit together then Shinpachi gave the idea of forming groups and groups were formed. Shinpachi, Kagura and her huge dog, Sadaharu, as she called it and you and Gintoki. Obviously, you played a bit of a part in choosing the groups and you were glad with how they were. The idea of walking around with Gintoki made your heart beat faster. You were focused in making the best of this search. 

After searching in complete silence for around five minutes since the other two left Gintoki suddenly stopped in his tracks “What’s wron-” you were about to speak but he quickly interrupted you, “I remember where I know you from! You were staring at me some days ago right? I was going to ask you what was wrong but I-” You were blushing furiously you couldn’t believe you had been so obvious. To be fair at the time you had been completely enchanted by him you didn’t even notice what you were doing. 

“Oh my god I didn’t know I had been so obvious I’m so sorry.” Gintoki laughed and you were petrified how were you going to explain to him that everything about him had left you in a trance? “No need to apologize I think you’re nice looking too.” That completely broke you. He found you attractive too? And most importantly how did he know that you were staring at him because of that? You decided to ask him the latter. “How did you know I was looking at you because,” you sighed trying to calm your beating heart, “I think you’re attractive.” 

Unlike you he looked completely nonchalant like this was a regular occurrence, “What other reason would you be staring? I wasn’t doing anything weird and Kagura’s dog wasn’t with me.” Well that made sense, you should have thought of that. You really didn’t know what to say he caught you red handed hopefully there was no way he could tell that you having lost the necklace was all made up. And you couldn’t really tell if this was going better or worse than expected. He said he found you attractive yes but he also knew you had been staring at what was and still kind of is a stranger. 

“And I’m starting to think you didn’t lose a necklace.” Oh, so he did catch on to that too. “You just don’t look too worried about it that’s all.” Gintoki tried to look completely uninterested as he said that but you could hear in his voice, he knew he was making you feel like a deer in the headlights. You sighed and nervously decided to just come clean, “I dropped my necklace in a park by on purpose so I had an excuse to talk to you because I heard from someone ‘the silver haired man’ I was looking for worked at odd jobs. And, I really wanted to talk to you.” By the end of the explanation you felt breathless. 

You heard a laugh, “Well you’re easy to read.” And you felt his hand touch your head, did he just pat your head? But before you could overanalyze the gesture he spoke, “Well let’s go pick up the necklace and I’ll go home. You can have your money back.” He was going to reach for the money but you quickly stopped him “No please keep that for the trouble I created you.” He looked at you who genuinely looked like you wanted to give them the money so he kept it. 

You two ended up going directly to the park where you dropped your necklace, “Once again I’m sorry for making this whole plan just to talk to you I probably look like the biggest creep right now.” “I’ve seen worse don’t worry about it,” then he got close to you, so much so you could feel his breath and he continued, “and it’s very flattering someone like you likes me this much to go to such lengths, even though we only just met.” 

And for what felt like the millionth time today you were paralyzed. Not only did you know what to do but you didn’t even know if you should do something. But being so close to him really reminded you what made you so enchanted by him in the first place. He felt toxic, you felt as if you could get addicted to him if you weren’t already. It was so much, too much actually everything was going too fast. You could feel the world around you disappearing with Gintoki being the only thing that mattered but at the same time who was this stranger? 

But also fuck it what did you have to lose? So, you leaned in a bit just to see if he’d understand and he did. He leaned fully in a kissed you. Such a simple kiss and yet you felt absolutely on fire. When he licked your bottom lip you instantly opened your mouth and didn’t focus on anything else but him. Oh, you felt like he was eating you up completely and you just accepted it. 

Eventually you two had to break off and he made sure to make eye contact, “We should go find Kagura and Shinpachi,” you nodded and he continued “So we can continue this later.” “Yes, let’s go then.” As he grabbed your hand and started walking you could feel that he was getting a grip on your heart faster than anyone else ever did, and you weren’t complaining you wanted to be a part of everything he was.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments thank u <33  
> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
